The end before the begining
by hilt51
Summary: Set years before the start of Dead witch walking, Ivy is forced to mentor Rachel after she joins the IS. may deviate from the plot of the books.


Disclaimer: Kim Harrison owns it all

Setting: a couple of years before Dead witch walking

a/n: Noticed a few plot holes and grammar mistakes, think I got them all but let me know if you spot any.

I was annoyed that some bright spark had demoted me to babysit a girly girl Witch playing at being a runner. I had read her file several times and was not impressed, she was reckless, rash and according to the reports never seemed to follow protocol. To make matters worse Piscary called me to meet with him and talk about my recent transgressions namely framing my boss for murder so I didn't have to sleep with him to get promoted. So I decided to make a stand concerning his involvement in me getting a new partner.

I rode my Nightwing into the staff car park of Piscary's pizza. I was nervous; I had been hoping to put off this conversation for as long as I could but It seemed Piscary wanted to talk so I had to meet him. I built up my courage before striding into the restaurant. It was busy, Piscary's was one of the only places in the city where you could get tomato on your pizza making it very popular with interlands. I waved to Kristen when I saw him behind the bar, he was busy trying to deal with a couple of drunk living vamps but mouthed a hello. Not for the first time wished I had not decided to give up blood as I eyed my marks on his neck causing him to shudder.

Heading through the kitchens I walked into Piscary's back office. He was sitting behind a old oak desk and smiled briefly at me when I entered before directing his attention back at his work, I waited to see if he would say anything and took a seat before I pulled the Witch's file out of my bag and tossed onto his desk. Piscary glanced up for a moment and sighed.

"What is wrong, Ivy girl?" he asked sounding concerned.

"Why are you punishing me? I out smarted Art. Have I done nothing wrong. Are you mad at me?" I demanded

"Ivy girl" he sighed looking at the file "this" lifting up a picture of the witch "is not a punishment"

"Then why I am I being partner up with an unruly little trainee. Read her file she's a menace." I snapped.

"I thought you might be ready for some more responsibility" replied Piscary looking hurt that I had thought he was mad.

"What?" I was really confused now. Watching his face closely now I tried to figure what he was planning, hoping to see something reflected there.

"She's for you, a gift" he said meeting my eyes he smiled with remembered kindness. "I thought it was about time you made yourself a shadow, It might help with your new found disgust with taking blood."

"I... I can't. I don't know her, I couldn't." I stammered. I could not do that to a person, I would not break her and bind her to me just because Piscary offered her to me. I couldn't, it would make more of a monster than I already was.

"Hush Ivy girl" he soothed "you start working together tomorrow, meet her if you like her make her yours. I don't care how you do it, break the little witch or make her love you and take her slowly a piece at a time but keep me informed, she may prove a danger to me"

I just nodded stifling a shudder and stood to leave.

"And Ivy, good work dealing with Art. It was smart just don't do it something like that again, I might not be able to shield you from the fall out next time" Piscary said softly

I turned to the door and left walk faster on the way to my bike, hoping to hide my embarrassed expression. Biting my lip as l straddled my bike maybe I should wait until I met Rachel Morgan for myself before making up my mind, If she was a threat to Piscary it would be wrong of me not to do something.

~~~~~~~~ early evening the next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rachel's POV

Shit! I was going to be late.

I made it to the IS tower with minutes to spare but by the time I ran up three floor and negotiated my way through the maze of cubicles to my desk I was nearly ten minutes late. I crashed onto my chair and tried to breath. My desk was a mess, plain and simple. I hoped there was time to clear it up a bit before my new partner/mentor arrived. With my breathing back to normal, I set to work trying to tame the mountains of paperwork and after few minutes I leaned back in my chair admitting defeat.

"Hello"

I jumped, tried to get out of the chair, turned too quickly, tripped and unceremoniously fell to the carpet face first right in front of a pair of leather designer boots.

Oh god, please don't let this be my partner I prayed silently.

I picked myself up before I could make a bigger fool of myself and forced a smile.

"Sorry about that you startled me, I'm Rachel" I apologized.

The woman in front of me was slightly shorter and dressed in black leather pants with a black silk top, her hair was dark and her face blank of expression hinted at the oriental.

"Ivy Tamwood" she stated coldly. "I am stuck babysitting you"

I had to force myself to bite back an angry reply, looked like I wasn't going to be making any friends this year if Ivy's hostility was anything to go by but I would try.

"Nice to meet you," I said forcing a smile and raising my hand.

She just stared at it blankly until I lowered it again. Bitch

"I don't have time to look after you little witch, you're on your own when we are on a run" said Ivy "Now l let's get going, I'd rather not take all night"

With that she walked out of my cubical and I followed wondering what I had done to deserve the bitch for a partner.


End file.
